Nobody Pirates
by Sheaon13
Summary: The organization 13 are given a second chance in another world. They are also given hearts and become pirates. Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or one piece
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: none of the straw hat pirates exist in this story, with the exception of Zoro and Sanji but they're not human and Zoro doesn't want to be the greatest swordsman and only picked up swordsmanship to protect himself.

"Where am I?" A redheaded spiky haired male named Axel asked, opening his emerald green eyes and seeing thirteen other people staring right back at him. All thirteen wore black gloves, black boots, black pants, black shirts, and a black coat zipped up that comes down to their ankles.

One had long silver hair that came down to his mid back and spiked in a downward motion; this was Xemnas. Another had dark blue straight hair that came to his mid back and was spiky at the top; this was Saïx. Next was a male wearing a ponytail that reached just above his mid back that was black with grey lowlights a scar on his cheek that ended just below his right eye. He wore a black eyepatch over his left eye, and his eye color was an evil looking yellow. Then there was a guy with several black ponytails tied into one big ponytail, he had side burns as well, and brown eyes; this was Xaldin. Next was Vexen he had blond straight hair that reached a little bit below his lower back and he had grey eyes. Then there was Lexaeus, he was a well built, muscular man with dark brown curly braided hair and dark green, almost grey, eyes. Then there was a man with dark and light blue hair with dark grey eyes; he is Zexion. Next a dirty blonde haired male with his hair styled into a mullet and ocean blue eyes, this person was Demyx. Then there was a male with pink hair that reached his lower back and spiked in a downward motion and violet eyes; he was Marluxia. Luxord was a man who had blonde reglar styled hair and a mustache and beard that connected and green eyes. Larxene was next; she had blonde hair with several groups of hair and it slicked back with two strands on either side of her face that stuck up in a curved motion, almost like antennas, and electric blue eyes. Roxas was the next person there; he had extremely spiky blonde hair, much like Axel's, only with much shorter spikes, and crystal blue eyes. Finally there was a female with black hair that reached her chin and river blue eyes; her name was Xion.

"Axel, you're finally up!" Roxas said, smiling.

"Roxas?!" Axel questioned, surprise evident in his voice. Wait, he was surprised?

"Yep, and Xion is here too." Roxas said, cheerfully. Wait, what?

"Hello." a being of light shaped like a person said.

"Who are you" Xemnas asked calmly.

"I am Kingdom Hearts. I have been watching all of you and after your demise, I decided that I'll give you all a second chance and hearts." the being said.

Silence, nothing except for fourteen beating hearts, synchronized.

Demyx smiled. "Wow. We actually have hearts."

"Now there is two conditions to this second chance in another world. One is that you stay together, and the other is you are to find your true weapons." Kingdom hearts stated firmly.

"Deal." the organization members agreed.

"But what are our true weapons?" Xaldin asked.

"You see the weapons you can summon now, though their weapon type is the same. It's not what they look like; your weapons are alive, and some are human, though others aren't." she, Kingdom Hearts, answered.

"So Sora doesn't have his either?" Roxas questioned.

"No, and he'll have to come to this world I'm sending you to, to get his because all of yours can be found there; some on the grandline, others not so much." she replied.

"Now, can you tell us about this new world and the grandline?" Saix asked.

"Yep, it's a world in the grand pirate era and most pirates are searching for the one piece to become king of the pirates..." Kingdom Hearts spent almost an hour talking about their new home and all the organization members listened carefully.

"Well, that's about it. Now are you ready?" Kingdom Hearts asked.

"I think we'll become pirates there, don't you think, organization?" Xemnas asked the eager group of members and smiled when all the members cheered at the idea, despite what some may think, now that he had a heart, he truly cared about his members and they cared about each other as well. They were like a big family.

"What will we be called?" Saix asked suddenly.

"In honor of what we once were and are no longer, we will be called the Nobody Pirates!" Xemnas announced, and everyone cheered.

"I take it you want a ship?" Kingdom Hearts asked.

Xemnas nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, I'll provide you with a pirate ship, sails and all." Kingdom hearts announced.

"Yeah!" The organization cheered. They were all currently very happy. Soon there was a bright light, and they were on a big white ship, as white the halls of Castle Oblivion. Their jolly roger had a skull and crossbones along with the Nobody symbol on the forehead and hearts in its eyes.

"I love our flag." Axel commented.

"It certainly is unique." Vexen agreed.

A week later, each member had a role in the crew. Xemnas was the captain, Saïx was the quartermaster or second in command, Xigbar was the sharpshooter, Xaldin was the boatswain; in other words he supervised the maintenance on the ship, Vexen was the doctor, Lexaeus was the first mate, Zexion was the navigator or sailing master, Axel was the cook, Demyx was the musician, Luxord was the shipwright, Marluxia was the gardener, he grew the fruits and vegetables on their ship, Larxene was the strategist, Roxas was the rigger or A.B.S., he was responsible for steering the ship and tracking storms, and finally Xion was the doctor's mate or doctor's apprentice.

Each member had changed their look to match their own unique style. Xemnas now wore a white version of their Organization tThirteen coat with black flame designs all over it, this covered his white shirt and white pants, and he wore black boots, and black gloves. Saïx wore a light blue long sleeve buttoned up dress shirt that wasn't tucked, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Xigbar wore a short sleeve black muscle shirt that fit tightly on him, effectively showing off his well built body, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and black bikers gloves. Xaldin wore a short sleeve grey t-shirt, a black vest that you couldn't zip up or anything, it was made to be open, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Vexen wore a black short sleeve t-shirt with a long sleeve white lab coat over it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, blue jeans, and brown dress shoes. Lexaeus wore a white short sleeve t-shirt, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and brown leather finger-cut gloves. Zexion wore a dark purple long sleeve shirt, blue faded and ripped at the left knee denim jeans, and white sneakers. Axel wore a black short sleeve t-shirt with a flame symbol in the middle, white jean jacket with chakrams on the shoulders, dark blue ripped denim jeans, white leather finger-cut gloves, and black combat boots that reached his mid thigh. Demyx wore a black long sleeve shirt with a dark blue sitar in the middle, light blue jeans, and light blue sneakers. Luxord wore a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Marluxia wore a black short sleeve t-shirt with a pink rose in the middle, white jeans, and black sneakers. Larxene wore a yellow tank top that showed her belly button, a black mini skirt, black combat boots, and black leather finger-cut gloves. Roxas wore a black short sleeve t-shirt with a eagle on it, looking like it was about to take off, with blue electricity surrounding it; it took up most of the front of the shirt, dark blue jeans, and black ankle high combat boots. Finally, Xion wore a yellow short sleeve t-shirt with a long sleeve black t-shirt underneath it, a camo mini skirt, and white sneakers.

"Hey guys, I see another pirate ship off to the right!" Xion, who was on lookout, shouted. Everyone turned to see a pink ship with the jolly roger being a skull and cross bones turned sideways with a heart in its eye.

"Board that ship!" yelled a rather fat lady with black hair and brown eyes.

"Like hell we'd let you board our ship!" Xion growled as she summoned her key blade and the rest of the organization followed in suit, each summoning their own weapon. The people stupid enough to attack Xemnas were dead with several broken bones, more so than what the other members could do.

"I take it you're the captain." the woman growled/asked Xemnas as she boarded their ship and a pink haired boy, who the Nobody pirates let board their ship and pretended not to notice, hid behind a mast.

"Yes, I am and I bet you've heard of us; we're the Nobody pirates." Xemnas smiled, and that smile turned into a smirk when he saw the look of terror on her face. You see, in only a week; all of them had gotten a bounty. Their bounty is as follows:

Xemnas: 30,000,000 belli

Saïx: 29,000,0000 belli

Xigbar: 27,000,000 belli

Lexaeus: 28,000,00 belli

Axel: 28,000,000 belli

Xaldin: 26,000,000 belli

Roxas: 28,000,000 belli

Xion: 28, 000,000 belli

Vexen: 25,000,000 belli

Zexion: 24,000,000 belli

Demyx: 22,000,000 belli

Luxord: 26,000,000 belli

Marluxia: 23,000,000 belli

Larxene: 23,000,000 belli

This, added to the fact that they've only been pirates for a week, and they are a force to be feared. How did they get their bounties? Well, that may have something to do with the fact that they, when there was fourteen ships each filled with marines, each took out one ship by themselves. Only one marine survived the encounter and that was because they wanted him to since they knew he wouldn't come after them on his own. Did I mention the marines initiated the attack and set up blockade so they couldn't escape, so they had to do what they did?

"Come, Coby; we're leaving." the fat lady announced.

"He's staying with us." Xemnas said firmly and the lady gulped, quickly agreeing and leaving the boat alone.

"So are you going to come out, or are you just going to stay hiding behind that mast all day?" Axel asked the pinkette boy.

"..." Coby was too scared to say anything.

"Look, we're not going to hurt you, kid. In fact, we were just going to drop you off at the next island." Vexen said, annoyed.

"You w-were?" Coby asked, afraid.

"Yep." Roxas nodded.

"Th-Thank you!" Coby said with a smile.

"So what was a scaredy- cat like you doing on the fat lady's ship?" Demyx asked, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"It was a fateful day…" Coby started.

"Apparently it's story time." Zexion commented and everyone, minus Coby, glared at him.

"I had found a fishing boat and decided to catch my lunch, but it turned out to be Alvida's boat, the lady who you met, and so in exchange for my life she made me her cabin boy." Coby stated.

"We still gotta go to the grand line to find our true weapons, right? Kingdom hearts said those will be our ultimate weapons and they are actually living, right?" Axel asked.

"Yep, she did." Zexion nodded.

"No way! You guys won't make it, not in this great pirate era!" Coby screeched.

WHACK! Coby was hit by Luxord.

"We're going there because we want to, and we will find our partners." Luxord growled.

"Who knows, we might also find the great One Piece along the way." Lexaeus added.

"Do you think I could become a marine?" Coby asked.

Xion nodded. "Sure."

"Then I'm going to do it!" Coby announced.

"Maybe we should check out and see if this Roronoa Zoro we heard about is one of our weapons." Saïx suggested.

"Yeah, we should." Marluxia murmured to the others.

"Zexion, set a course for the island Zoro is being held on" Xemnas ordered.

Zexion nodded. "Right away." Soon enough they made their way onto the island. Doors were closed and shut tight as soon as they started walking through the streets.

Axel smirked. "Looks like they recognize us."

They had made to the base when a girl with black pigtails climbed over the wall and was thrown not too soon afterward. Xaldin caught her with his wind.

"Zoro is a keyblade." Xion and Roxas said simultaneously.

What happens next? Tune into find out!


	2. Important notice

This story is up for adoption PM or comment on this story if you want it


End file.
